nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34)
Unofficial Herp Derp Please correct: Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 http://www.jbskyline.net/r34/gtr/specs/ Power 327 hp (inofficial) Torque 293 lb-ft 20:07, October 19, 2012 (UTC)Laland2k (talk) :Corrected after request. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:47, October 19, 2012 (UTC) That Guy Not trying to be that guy, but the car was never official called "v spec i". Just "V spec". 21:26, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :It was after the release of the V-Spec II. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 22:00, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::And where was it called v spec I? It was never officially call v spec I, before or after the v spec ii. 00:24, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not getting into this again. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 01:20, April 12, 2013 (UTC) This article to be deleted just focus the year model I suggested this article to be deleted. We just separate it by year model instead the trim of the car. Then, the article needs to be cleanup I know that we don't meet the standards. Infiniti35 (talk) 10:40, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Then the article name could be "Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec"? '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 10:59, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't know other admins' opinion on this matter, but I believe it is fine as it is. '''hyungwoo0312 (talk) 11:11, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::We can't use just as the "V-spec" because it is a trim of the Skyline GT-R. Two articles needs to be whether verification or deletion, there is the two trims are already in articles (the V-spec I and V-spec II) respectively, the variants of the car with special edition in other NFS are only based the trims and model. Infiniti35 (talk) 11:26, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Okay. I don't quite understand what you're talking about, but as far as I'm concerned, there isn't anything wrong with this article. Sure the V-Spec I and II are both Skyline GT-R variants, but they still differ enough from each other to warrant their own articles. If we put it your way, we should delete many of the Lamborghini Gallardo pages and combine them into one or two articles, and that won't make sense considering the sheer amount of differences between the trims. Plus, the variants all exist in real life and are not fictional creations from the developers. Additionally, the special variants that only exist in the games(say, the Achievement Edition variant for some cars in NFS: World or the NFS Edition variants in some titles) don't have an article of their own. Looking at the case with all other car articles in this page, there's no reason to say the article doesn't meet the 'standards'. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 11:41, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sorry, bud my bad. I can't think straight due to interruption my mate. Yes, you are right. The thing is: Why we don't just redirecting it by year model or article name? Infiniti35 (talk) 12:17, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Never been called The first variant of Skyline GT-R is actually release as a "V-spec". AvenionT45 (talk) 07:57, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :This topic has already been discussed. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 07:59, May 29, 2014 (UTC)